Three Years In The Making
by jesssay
Summary: At 15 Peyton moved away. Brooke meets a boy. Will it come between the two of them?
1. Miss You

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**  
Peyton Sawyer, had just been shipped off to another city because her father got a better job. She was only 15 years old, she didn't want new friends, she wanted her old ones back. Brooke her best friend, she was always there, through everything. Nathan, he was her protector.

She had only been here for a day, she had already all of her stuff unpacked. She was going to refuse to unpack becuase she thought that, that would mean that they would move back, but she decided against it knowing her dad needed this job.

_"How Pathetic, I'm crying about something i can't do anything about" She says to herself._

As she walks over, to the mirror and wipes away the tears. She hates being away from her best friend, she just hates it. She means the world to her.

_"music will help me get through this, it always does" she thought._ As she goes to look for a cd to put on her cell phone rings.

She looks on at the screen and sees that its Brooke, she smiles softly to herself.

**Peyton:**"Brooke!!! Hi, i miss you and its only been two days"

**Brooke: **"I know, i miss you too P. Sawyer... but i have good news"

**Peyton:**"Oh ya what is it?"

**Brooke:** "I met a boy, and he is so cute"

**Peyton:** "Oh really?!?!... give me all the details"

**Brooke: **" Well he is in grade 10, his names Lucas, he has the most cutest face, like oh my god, you would go crazy if you saw him"

**Peyton:** "Aww Brooke, Thats Cute!! i so have to meet him when i come up for a visit"

**Brooke:** "Of yes you do, i will give you his msn, so then you can talk to him about me hehe"

**Peyton:** "Sounds good"

**Brooke:** "its Thats l-u-c-a-s-s-c-o-t-t-at-h-o-t-m-a-i-l-dot-c-o-m got it?"

**Peyton:** "oh okay, i will add him now, so i have to get off the phone, silly dial-up out here"

**Brooke: **" aww, okay i love P. Sawyer"

**Peyton:** " I love you too B. Davis, I shall talk to you on the computer in a bit"

**Brooke:**"yes yes you will"


	2. One Day, We Will Meet Again

She smiles to herself thinking, about the conversation her and her best friend just shared. "Things are so different now" she sighed to herself. She walks over, to find her Finch Cd, sitting in front of her stereo, she puts it on.

She puts for hair in a bun and wonders over to her computer.

She signs on msn, add Lucas.

She smiles to herself, noticing that he has added her and is online.

**Peyton:** "Hi Lucas, you don't know me but I've heard tons about you P, I'm Peyton Brooke's best friend"

**Lucas:** " Well nice to meet you Peyton"

**Peyton:** "so whats up?"

**Lucas:** "nothing really listening to some, Finch"

**Peyton:** "Oh my god, you like finch?"

**Lucas:** "of course i like finch, they are the greatest band ever, besides mine P"

**Peyton:** "i love them!"

**Lucas:** "Well Miss Peyton, it seems like we have something in common"

**Peyton:** " Why yes it seems like we do.. wait did you say you were in a band?"

**Lucas:** " haha yes i did why? didn't Brooke tell you?"

**Peyton:** "No she actually left that part out"

**Lucas:** "Well i have to get going, i will talk to you later"

**Peyton:** "okay buh bye"

She signs out right after he gets off. Sits on her bed and starts to write in her journal

_September 14, 2004_

_Something strange, just happened. I talked to Brooke today for the first time since i left, and she told me that she met a boy!!. I was so happy for her. Well me and him started talking and well he is in a band, which is so cool. but whats weird about it is that Brooke likes him, like i don't mean to sound rude, but she normally goes for the that are more "gangster" then that, like he is in a band. I just find that kind of strange. And wow, he likes Finch!!.. like it was crazy he said he was listening to Finch, and so was I... so crazy man. Well I am gonna go draw for a bit. Love ya_

_Peyton._

She puts her Journal, back on her night stand and grabs her sketch book and starts to draw a picture of her a Brooke playing, the day that she left. Under it she wrote in black thick dark letters "One Day, We Will Meet Again"


	3. School

Peyton wakes up to her alarm screaming in her ear. She could smell the pancakes cooking, from down stairs. She can hear her dad singing down stairs, not well i might add. She laughs to herself.

"Peyton hunny, you up?" her dad shouted

"Yes, I am dad and just about to get in the shower, so don't use the water" she shouted back

"okay hunny, hurry though" he said well walking up the stairs to give her a clean towel.

"okay dad" she smiled and went into the bathroom.

As she walks out of the shower, she gets a shiver up and down her spine. She runs and jumps into her bed and pulls the covers over her. She gets up once she is warm enough, and turns on her music full blast. She puts on her black tank top and army jeans. Then stares at herself in the mirror, trying to think of what makeup she will wear today. She puts on heavy eyeliner, and cover up.

"Todays gonna be a good day" she reassured herself as she was walking out of her bedroom.

"Peyton you look pretty today, for your first day of school"

her dad said.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Eat up, or you're going to be late"

"Okay"

She gets dropped off, at the front of the school by her dad.

She walks up the front stairs and goes into the school, and walks around for about 10 minutes, before she finds the office.

"Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer, I just moved here from Tree Hill, and i was looking to pick up my class schedule" she said politely.

"Here you are Miss Sawyer" Said the lady well handing her, her schedule.

Peyton walks out of the office, and looks her schedule. "Okay so i have, art, math, gym and english..shouldn't be too hard" she said quietly to herself.

She walks to her art room, and everyone is already sitting down and there is a teacher standing at the front talking. She knocks and then walks in. "And.. You're Late" the teacher said in a mean voice.

" Yes I am, I'm new here and i got lost" she said shyly.

"Oh Okay, Whats your name?"

"Peyton..Peyton Sawyer"

"okay, Peyton please take a sit with the rest of your classmates.. i will bring you over the work you have missed"

"okay" she said smiling.

She looks around, and noticed there was only one empty seat, so she takes it.. looking around the classroom, this school was nothing like tree hill high. Peyton gets lost in thought about Brooke and her getting ready for there first day of grade 9. She didn't even hear the red haired girl beside her say hi.

"Hi, I'm Dee" the girl repeated.

"Oh, i'm sorry i was just thinking about something" she said

"What classes do you have?" Dee repeated

"I have art, math, gym and english" Peyton said half smiling.

"Oh wow, I have all the same classes as you!!" Dee said smiling so you could see all of her teeth.

"oh, well thats gonna be fun then!" Peyton said.

" I think it will be"

The teacher walks over and shows her what she missed.

Lunch time came, and her and Dee were sitting at one of the lunch tables. Peyton was looking around.. at all these people, who had no idea who she was, or who they were.

" This school is so different from my old one" She said To Dee

" You'll get used to it " Dee said after chewing her sandwich.

"But watch out for Rachel" Dee said point to a girl

"how come?" she asked

"Last year, i was new here and she was really mean to me, i don't think she likes new people" Dee tells her

"oh okay" Peyton says

Rachel starts to walk over to where Peyton and Dee were sitting.

"And who might this be" Rachel said rudely.

" Peyton.. Peyton Sawyer" Peyton said smiling.

" Oh so you're new here?" Rachel asked

"Yes i am, just got here three days ago from tree hill" Peyton said

"Oh well, i hope you have fun" Rachel said sarcastically

"what does that mean?" Peyton asked as Rachel started walking away and laughing.

"Come on let go to class" Dee said.

"okay" Peyton said confused.


	4. Something Sweet

After school, she walked home it was only a couple of blocks so she wasn't angry.

She just needed to walk, she need to think and walking helped her do that.

It was like Rachel's words were haunting her every thought, her whole walk home.

"what did Rachel mean?.. when she said that?" She thought to herself as she walked into her door.

She walked into the kitchen, to find a note on the table saying:

_"Sorry I couldn't pick you up from school Chicken, I got called into work, i will see you later on tonight. Dinner is in the oven, its your favorite. Love you always Dad"_

Peyton smiled as she read it. She ran over to the oven, and looked in too see tacos. She grabs them out and started gobbling them down. She laughed to herself "chicken" she thought, he always calls her that.

She walked upstairs to her room, and goes to her computer. She signs on msn, and sees her best friend in the whole wide world Brooke is on.

**Brooke:** "P. Sawyer!!!"

**Peyton**: "Hi To You Too Brooke" she wrote and laughed to herself

**Brooke:** "How are you, how was the big day?"

**Peyton:** "It wasn't the worse thing ever, everything is so different from Tree Hill.. i really miss it there."

**Brooke:** "Well hun, of course you're gonna miss it here, i am here )"

**Peyton: **"haha ya, i met a girl named Dee today"

**Brooke:** "Oh really?, and was she nice?"

**Peyton:** "Yes, so nice we have all the same classes, and she warned me about this Rachel girl"

**Brooke:** "Rachel?"

**Peyton: **"Ya, she doesn't like the new girls, i guess.. she told em today that i would have fun here.. but she said it really rudely"

**Brooke:** "Really?, thats not cool at all"

**Peyton:** "Ya i know eh, tomorrow i think i am going to go have a talk with her, and tell her she doesn't know who she is talking too"

**Brooke:** "That sounds like a perfect plan"

**Peyton:** "I talked to Lucas, he seems nice, but hey you didn't tell me he was in a band"

**Brooke:** "ya he is so nice, and sorry that just totally slipped my mind.. but i have to go now, Cheer practice awaits"

**Peyton:** "Okay, I Love You B Davis"

**Brooke:** "You too, Bye"

Peyton walks over to her stereo and puts on some Fall Out Boy. And sits on her bed ready to write in her journal.

_September 15th, 2004_".. she begins to write, when she notices a message pop up on her computer screen.

"Hi Peyton" She looks at it, she swints a little then she finally notices it is Lucas. She smiles.

**Peyton: **"Why Hello There"

**Lucas: **" ). And how are you today?"

**Peyton:** "Well, i'm good. I just started my new school today.. and now i'm sitting here listening to some Fall out Boy. How About You?"

**Lucas: **"Oh a new school? that sounds like fun..Fall Out Boy thats a good band.. but ya i am doing good also, school is boring as usual. Basket Ball practice was hard as usual. New school, are hard to get used too, well they are for me at least"

**Peyton:** "Ya, you're new too Tree Hill right?.. because i don't remember hearing about you when i lived there"

**Lucas: **"Ya I just moved here from Barstow. Tree Hill seems like a good school, its very different from my last school"

**Peyton:** "What!?..from California?!?!"

**Lucas: **"haha, ya why?"

**Peyton:** "..Becuase i moved to Barstow, from Tree Hill"

**Lucas:** "thats crazy man, do you go to S.D.S.S"

**Peyton: **"Actually ya i do"

**Lucas:** "Okay, this is getting too crazy for words"

**Peyton:** "I know eh.."

**Lucas: **"So who have you met from there"

**Peyton:** "This girl named Dee and Rachel"

**Lucas: **"Rachel Gatina"

**Peyton:** "Umm, I Don't know her last name, but she is tall, looks kind of slutty, has red hair"

**Lucas:** "Ya thats Rachel"

**Peyton:** "Oh, she seems kind of mean"

**Lucas:** "Ya she is, i dated her for two years"

**Peyton: **"You did?"

**Lucas:** "Ya, but i broke it off, she cheated on me"

**Peyton:** "thats not cool"

**Lucas:** "no it isn't at all"

**Peyton:** "So, how are you liking Tree Hill?.. How do did meet Brooke?"

**Lucas:** "Well Tree Hill, is different..but i really like it.. and i met Brooke because she is in my English class. How About You?"

**Peyton:** "I like it, i just really miss Tree Hill"

**Lucas: **"what type of music are you into?"

**Peyton: **" Um I always have a hard time with this question lol.. rock, heavy metal, "emo", alternative, 80s..mostly anything with a good beat"

**Lucas:** "Wow, sounds like a good taste"'

**Peyton:** "I think so"

**Lucas:** " ) "

**Peyton: **"So tell me something about yourself, that nobody knows"

**Lucas:** "Well, I am a really emotional guy, but i hide it most of the time, because well most people see me as a jock because i am on the basketball team, labels suck but there's nothing I can do about them.. I live with my mom, my dad abandoned us before i was born. How about you Peyton?"

**Peyton:** "Oh wow, i am sorry you're dad seems like an ass... but hmm about me eh? well lets see my mom passed away when i was nine, from a car crash she ran a red light. I live with my dad. I was a cheer leader in Tree Hill, but honestly I hated it, because i wasn't being true to myself, I only did it to make Brooke happy, and then we would have something in common besides shopping. lol I'm more of a laid back type of girl, i like rock music, i'm not into the whole pop music thing. I'm shy, i hide a lot of things, its hard for me to let people in"

**Lucas: **"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I would gladly erase my dad, if it would bring back your mom"

**Peyton:** "Thank you )"

**Lucas:** "No Problem.. )"

**Peyton:** "Well, I have to go, i will talk to you later hun"

**Lucas:** "Buh bye, see you"

Peyton walks over to her bed, smiling from ear to ear. She looks at her journal and starts to write in it again.

_September 15th, 2004_

_So today, a lot has happened. My first day of school was today, and i met a girl named Dee, she is in all of my classes. She seems really nice, she isn't like Brooke, but I think she could grow into being one of my best friends. I also met Rachel today, she seems so rude. I learned she dated Lucas (the boy, that I was talking about in my last entry). Lucas used to live in this town, isn't that weird. He moved here to Tree Hill, and i moved from Tree Hill to here. I think that is so crazy. Lucas is so nice, he told me tonight that he would "gladly erase his dad, if it would bring back my mom" that made me so happy, he is such a sweetheart. It makes me wonder what he looks like, how he talks, everything. I want to know everything about him, and for some reason i want him to learn everything about me. Well i am heading to bed._

_Good night Love You tons,_

_Peyton Sawyer._

She puts her journal down, and gets dressed for bed.

She hops under the covers, and closes her eyes.

"A new day, awaits" she says to herself, smiling.. thinking about her conversation with Lucas.


	5. That Felt Good

Peyton woke up, in the happiest mood since she moved here. She smiled, as she got up and walked into the bathroom. She picked out, some new clothes and put them on. She did he make up and went down stairs.

"Wow, you're up!?" Her dad said teasing her.

"Well, yes i am" she smiled.

"Sorry about last night, I got called into work, how was your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was great, i met a girl, she is really nice, and in all of my classes" she said.

"Oh well, thats good to hear. I have great news for you" her dad said smiling.

"what is it?" she asked.

"You can go to Tree Hill for the weekend, next weekend.. if you would like" her dad said smiling.

"oh my goodness, i can.. dad i can i really can!?!" she said jumping up and down

"yes you can, but you better get going to school now, because i have to go to work" he asked.

"okay buh bye Dad, i love you" she said

"buh chicken, i love you too"

_"This day is going to be amazing" _she thought to herself when she was on her way to school.

She walked into the front doors of the school. There was Rachel just standing, there talking to some of friends i assumed.

Peyton walked right up to her...with a grin on her face.

"So i heard you cheated on Lucas?" She said.

"Ya so what?" Rachel glared

"So what?, you didn't even regret it did you?" Peyton asked

"Peyton, why would i regret Lucas, was just a boy, or a toy.. he isn't worth anything in my life.. i can't believe he actually thought i loved him, i would never love a person like him" Rachel said, turning around to her friends again.

"Excuse me?!.. a person like him?!" Peyton said with angry in her eyes.

Peyton tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want!!" Rachel Screamed, at Peyton.

"This" Peyton said smiling.

Just like that Rachel was out like a light, Peyton had punched her straight in the face. She walked away smiling, leaving Rachel on the ground, with all of her friends laughing at her.

"That felt good" Peyton said laughing to herself.


	6. He Is Never Home

She thought about it, well she was sitting in Art class, she had just punched Rachel in the face, but why?.

She couldn't come up with an answer. She turned to the side and noticed that Dee wasn't here today, it kind of made her sad.

She thought about it all day, she couldn't get it out of her head, it was eatting her up inside. She knew she did it for Lucas in a way. But why she doesn't even know him very well, she couldn't understand it.

She runs home, hoping her dad was home, so they could talk about what happened today, and about this weekend. But sadly again he wasn't.. but this time there was no note. i He is never home /i She thought. i I miss him, i miss my mom, i miss my friends, my town. Everything, this sucks /i 

She walks upstairs, puts on the radio and goes over to her computer.

She is happy when she sees Lucas online and decides to talk to him.

**Peyton:** "Hi Darlin"

**Lucas:** "Why Hello"

**Peyton:** "Guess what i did today?"

**Lucas:** "Went to class?"

**Peyton: **"Besides that P"

**Lucas: **"I have no idea.. tell me already )"

**Peyton:** "Well I..umm.. kind of punched Rachel in the face"

**Lucas:** "You did what!?!.. how come?"

**Peyton:** "well she was rude to me the other day, so i decided to go up to her and say something that would hurt her, or that i thought would hurt her. She i did i walked up to her, and said so you cheated on Lucas..and she just said somethings, like how she didn't regret it and i didn't like that, so i punched her in the face"

**Lucas:** "Wow, well Thank you?"

**Peyton:** " ) no problem, it felt good"

**Lucas:** "haha"

**Peyton:** "Oh wow, i have good news!!"

**Lucas:** "You punched some other girl in the face?"

**Peyton: **"no haha, Mr. Funny.. I'm coming to Tree Hill this weekend"

**Lucas: **"Oh really!?!, that will be awesome"

**Peyton:** "Well i think so"

**Lucas:** "It will be even more awesome, becuase i am having a show at Tric (my moms club)"

**Peyton:** "Oh wow, I'm so gonna come )"


	7. Coming Home

Peyton was so excited she couldn't sleep, she had been up the whole night drawing. She was coming to Tree Hill today.

Her dad drove her, she was just in front of Brooke's door. She waved good bye to her dad. When Brooke came running out saying, "I can't believe I wasn't the first to hear you were coming up, i had to hear it from Lucas" "I'm sorry" she said "Oh I forgive you. Hurry we are going shopping"

Brooke and Peyton spent the whole day shopping, and going to beach. Peyton couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow night.

They bonded, just like old times. Brooke talked mostly about Lucas, Peyton sat there not knowing what to say.


	8. They Meet

She woke up, to Brooke's music blasting, it was nothing she'd ever heard before, which is odd because she know most bands. It was rock, but it was sweet.

" Whats Going On!?!" She could hear Brooke scream in the bathroom..

She started to laugh a little in her head..

"What band is this?"

"oh i didn't hear you wake up, good morning sleepy head"

"well of course you didn't because the music was so loud"

"oh sorry, this is As It All Falls, Lucas Band".. "Oh wow, i like them" They listened to the one song over and over again, just to hear Lucas sing in the background "Whats going on?!!" They both sang at the top of our lungs it was great, They bonded.. they haven't done that in long time, since she had moved away.

Peyton had stepped into the shower.

Peyton walked into Brooke's room, she didn't know what she should wear.. her clothes were piled everywhere..."Here wear this and this" Peyton picked up a shirt and pants and handed them to her.. "Why thank you" Brooke smiled at Peyton. They had spend a half an hour just doing make up and random stuff, listening to "As It All Falls" in the background.

Peyton knew every word of every song by that point. Lucas had an amazing voice, she couldn't wait until she met him.

We walked in and thats when she spotted a boy, about my height, with blonde hair, and these wonderful blue eyes. He was coming over here.. and Brooke's face let up.. "Lucas!!!" she ran to him and hugged him. Peyton couldn't look away, her mouth was wide open she couldn't believe how beautiful this boy, was that was now standing in front of me.

"Peyton Meet Lucas"

"Lucas Meet Peyton" Brooke said happily

by this point, Peyton's mouth had just came to smile,she was sure she was bright red..

He looked at her, and he hugged her.

As he was being called to the stage, Peyton and Brooke took their seats, singing along to every word.

Lucas kept looking over at them, and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

After the set, Lucas walked over to them and asked us "how did you like it?..." Brooke and Peyton look at each other and said "You...The band was amazing"

Lucas looked at them and hugged them both before going back to the stage and gathering up his guitar.

He went over to his moms car and put his stuff in there.

Brooke and Peyton walked out, ready to go home.

"so what did you think?" She asked Peyton.

Peyton: "I thought that was so amazing, and Lucas is hot"

Brooke: "i know eh, I think i love him, like i know i just met him and all but he is the nicest guy ever.. i don't know if he likes me or not, but i am sure he does.. the way he looks at me"

"Oh great" Peyton mumbled.

_September 21st, 2007_

_Well this weekend, has been so amazing. Brooke is the greatest i love her. She always can how to make me smile. As It All Falls ( Lucas Band) is the greatest thing i have ever, i know every word and i am proud. I am so happy i met him, and oh wow he is so sexy. Him and his blonde hair, and handsome blue eyes. his voice, and his guitar skills are so well done. Tomorrow before i go home, i think we are gonna go down to the River Court and watch Nathan and Lucas play basket ball.. i can't wait._

_I'm leaving tomorrow. hmm.._

_Love you tons. Peyton._

Peyton, just stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened tonight, how amazing Lucas was.


	9. Music & Food

Peyton woke up with the biggest smile on her face, last night.. last night was amazing she thought. She looked over and Brooke was still sleeping peacefully. It was weird because she normally is the first one to wake up.

Peyton slid off the bed, as quietly as she could, just hoping not to wake up Brooke. She went to sit outside, to get some fresh air. She sat on the bench over looking the street on Brooke's front deck.

All of a sudden she heard a basketball being bounced, and it sounded like the it was getting closer.

Peyton smiled, as she thought about who could be coming around the corner.

"Lucas" she said softly. He turned the corner and said "Ya, Hey thats kind of creepy you know, just random saying my name, when you didn't even know it was me" he said laughing a little.

"Oh i knew... I just knew it was you" Peyton thought.

"How are you this morning" Lucas asked.

"I'm good, tired though" Peyton said as she looked down at her clothes, she was in short shorts and a tank top.

"what are you listening too?" Peyton asked smiling.

" some emery" Lucas said.

"Ohhh i love them" she said with a smile.

She grab the head phone that wasn't in his ear and put it in hers. They both started to sing.

**"One and three, you are here**

**(One and three, you are here**

**To tell me we can't do this)"**

They both started to sing just looking at each other, deep looking through each other..

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was like a magnet, he would try to look away but he couldn't.

**"To tell me we can't do this**

**(Three for three, I'll disagree)"**

**"Anymore**

**Your hair and face against the mirror**

**As I take the steps**

**To save what's left of me**

**Someone's out when it's over**

**People steal from you**

**They take anything they choose**

**It's good to see you**

**(I missed you last night )**

Peyton couldn't keep her eyes off of him, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.**  
**

**That's such a lovely color**

**(It goes with your eyes)**

As he sang this words he looked into her green eyes and smiled.

**Before we fall asleep**

**I just wanted to say**

**This all seems so easy**

**But there's choices to make**

**Can't decide**

**Then look at the faces**

**(Candlelight )**

**We're burning the pages**

**(But ask us why)**

**And hurting ourselves with this false start**

**When we have these mornings where we can't say goodbye**

**I wanted to mean everything to you**

**But this isn't right**

**You keep coming back disassembled and I**

**Keep losing this fight**

**I won't (I won't)**

**Answer (Answer)**

**I wanted to mean everything to you**

**But this isn't right**

**You keep coming back disassembled and I**

**Keep losing this fight**

After the song was done, they just sat there in silent.

Until Lucas said something.

"So, i am getting hungry want to come to my moms cafe with me?" Lucas asked.

" Sure, let me go leave a note for Brooke, telling her where i am" Peyton said smiling.

"What am i doing, Brooke is Lucas guy, not mine. Why couldn't i stop smiling when i was around him?" Peyton thought to herself.

She ran to Brooke's room grabbing pants, and putting them on quietly, writing here the note Hi Hunny, i didn't want to wake you, Lucas came here and we are going out for breakfast at his moms cafe.. meet us there. i love you.

Love Peyton.

She was just about to run out the door, when she looked into a mirror and fixed her hair, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"You ready to go" Lucas smiled shyly.

"Yes I am" Peyton smiled softly.

Peyton didn't know how to act around him, she was so shy.. normally she wasn't like this she was outgoing. But with Lucas he made her feel shy. It was strange she thought.

**At The Cafe**

"Hey mom i'm here" Lucas said.

"Oh hi Hunny" Karin said well running up hugging him.

"And who is this pretty girl?" Karin asked smiling.

"Oh this is Peyton" Lucas smiled.

"hi" Peyton said quietly.

"Hi Peyton, i'm Karin Lucas Mom" Karin said.

"Order whatever you want dear, its on the house" Karin said happily.

"Oh okay" Peyton smiled.

"Lucas will you come around back for a second" Karin asked.

"Yes, of course i will"

Lucas looked back at Peyton "One Sec, You can pick a sit anywhere" and smiled.

"Lucas, who is she" his mother asked, wanting all the details.

"So used to live here, she lives back home, now" Lucas said.

"Oh really, thats kind of strange" Karin said.

"I think so too" Lucas agreed

"so whats going on with you two?.. and don't tell me nothing because i can see it in your eyes when you look at her" Karin said.

" I don't really know mom, like i think she is so beautiful, and i can feel the connection we have, but what about Brooke she likes me too, and she is Peyton's best friend" Lucas said.

" Well Lucas, you have to make a decision, Brooke or Peyton and you have to tell them"

Lucas nodded and agreed.

Lucas went back to the table, Peyton had chosen.

"Why you picked a great table" Lucas said.

"I know eh" Peyton laughed.

"so what will it be?" Karin asked, looking at Lucas and Peyton.

"I will have the waffles and you?" Lucas said looking at Peyton.

"Well it looks like we have picked the same thing to eat" Peyton said smiling.

"So we like the same breakfast food too, therefore we have two things in common, music and food" Lucas said.

"Why yes" Peyton laughed.

They ate in silent, watching each other out of the corner of there eyes.

Suddenly the door sings open. "Peyton" Brooke said.

"Hi B. Davis.. sit down sit down" Peyton said smiling.

"I can't, I just came here to tell you, that your dad came to the house, and you have to leave in two hours" Brooke said sadly.

"Oh" Peyton said.

"Well we better get going, if you wanna watch me play basketball" Lucas said playfully looking at Peyton.

"Oh you, Be quiet haha" Peyton said back playfully.

"Thank You Karin" Peyton smiled and waved.

**At the Rivercourt**

Nathan was already there, he ran up to Peyton and hugged her. "I missed you so much girl" Nathan said well putting her down.

"haha I missed you too" Peyton said, trying to not fall over from being dizzy.

"Lets get this game on" Lucas said smiling.

"ya!!" said Peyton and Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke, stood at the edge of the court, doing cheers. They were there own personal cheerleaders. Lucas looked over, and couldn't take his eyes away from Peyton. She was cheering, but she was smiling. I guess she missed doing something that made Brooke happy he thought.

Lucas had the ball, miss the basket, the ball came over to Peyton. She picked it up, her hair was flying everywhere. She looked at him with her green eyes, and he just smiled as she ran over to give him the ball. He couldn't help but smile when he was around her.

"thank you" he said shyly.


End file.
